


溃不成军

by maqiao



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, 只有两人性交的三人行, 强迫, 拳交, 流血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: 商圈au尼瑞弩年龄操作有，达里尔十七八，还是个金毛小混混*尼根永远是最后的大赢家
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	溃不成军

瑞克正在他的办工桌上忙碌。

最近他的生意遇到了一些麻烦。一个作风强盗的集团原本盯上了属于他的合作伙伴和订单。他已经与对方进行了几次餐桌上的协商，但是每次都只得到对方假惺惺的笑容和更加缺德的竞争手段。

达里尔迈着他放荡不羁的步伐走进来。十八九岁的少年，举止和他的一头金发一样张扬。嘴里把棒棒糖嚼得哐铛响，见瑞克没有抬头看他，耍起小性子，屁股往瑞克的桌子上一坐，直接把摆放成小山堆的文件夹给撞到了地上。瑞克叹一口气，揉了揉眉头，总算是抬头看了一眼达里尔，给了他一个宽厚的苦笑。

办公室是透明的玻璃，雾气模式没有开启，所以外面可以清清楚楚地看见所有的情况。女秘书冲进来捡散落一地的文件夹。只是那有条不紊中带着一丝不易察觉的慌张。她紧身包臀的裙子在她弯腰下蹲的时候显示出她曼妙的曲线，一双尖头高跟鞋抵住那个形状优美的屁股。达里尔在桌子下晃荡的脚后跟一下又一下，似有似无地在女秘书的臀部上刮蹭。达里尔已经一天没有和瑞克有单独相处过了。他平静的脸上没有任何表情，但是那喜怒无常的脾气马上就要爆发了。等对方把文件夹重新在桌子上堆好的时候，达里尔用力拍抓了一把女秘书的肉臀，他抿着嘴点头还朝女秘书放了一个电眼，表示辛苦了。这一下可把这位尽职敬业的女性惊得差点失声尖叫，但是她瞥眼看看老板在旁边，还是把高音给咽了回去，女秘书一边扯裙子一边跺着小碎步离开房间。

环绕办公室的落地玻璃窗的雾气模式被瑞克打开，就在同时间达里尔的后脑的金发被瑞克攥进手掌，野小子疼得嗷嗷叫，身体也被拉近。“玛丽亚是个好秘书。别又给我赶跑了。”达里尔气鼓鼓地瞪着瑞克，但是没有还嘴，只是用那种带着不服气和哭腔的呼吸声表达他知道了。瑞克轻轻松开手，达里尔猛地扭着脖子远离瑞克的掌控，把自己被抓乱的头毛捋顺。瑞克看着达里尔嘴里没吃完的棒棒糖，小小的嘴巴里粉红色的舌头若隐若现。他决定了。“今晚我有事情交给你。”瑞克双手搭在桌子上撑着下巴，表示他对这件事的重视。但是他的眼神里只有金钱和利益，看不见人的感情。达里尔从桌子上一跃而下，这个穿着品味颓废时尚的金发男孩收起他轻浮的那一套，野狗一般的眼神里是藏不住的忠心耿耿。他一口咬碎嘴里的棒棒糖，嘴巴一张一合，“任您差遣。“

————————————————————————  
这不是达里尔和尼根的第一次见面。达里尔还记得这个擅长用笑容笼络人心的男人在第一次见面的时候就表达了他想包养达里尔的意愿。虽然达里尔本身就是去勾引他的，所以当尼根把嘴贴在他耳边上笑着喷出热气的时候，他专业地和尼根推拉着，身体上越是欲拒还迎，心里的算盘就越是打得飞快。没有人能够包养他，即使他看起来就是瑞克包养着的小婊子——去他娘的，老子除了用身体还得用脑子，挣得都是血汗钱——达里尔同时还负责瑞克商业竞争对手肮脏事的特殊方面的专门调查：嫖娼？性骚扰男女员工？搞外遇？性事和情事是人性中最敏感和羞耻的弱点。但是没有的话——就给他制造出来。这就是达里尔的工作。

像这种有黑帮背景的调查起来说简单也简单，因为流言满天飞。但说难，又非常难，因为必须从数不清的都市传说中找到正确的。在达里尔连续与不下30位女性交流了尼根的风流韵事和床上习惯之后，达里尔实在吃不消了。都说事后床上是最能说交心话的时间段，但是尼根搞过的女人也太多了，若是一个一个泡过来上个床，那达里尔自己先精尽人亡了。调查结果是，钻石王老五，风流倜傥，万花丛中过，床技一流，每一个他经历过的女人对他都是大加赞美。这根本不是弱点，而是他迷人之处啊。即使他把自己送到尼根床上，这年头性取向也早已不是攻击的理由。

所以想要停止这场竞争，最后的办法只有一个：接受尼根提出的包养的请求。至少能先安抚住这个人。达里尔插着口袋，出现在了尼根几处房产之一的豪宅门口。

———————————————————————————

尼根给出了不再抢瑞克的订单承诺。“真的？“达里尔坐在尼根的腿上，他现在穿着经过精心改制的露出屁股和奶子的兔女郎服装，手机虽然拿着游戏机但是他玩不进去。“真的。”尼根拿着管家端上来的咖啡，嘴唇微抿，在液体表面小口地吹凉。“只要你乖乖地待在我身边。我保证不动瑞克一根毫毛。”尼根扒开达里尔的双腿，让他呈M字张开，原本停在嘴边的咖啡杯超达里尔的下身缓慢移动过去。达里尔的身体因为防御机制开始失控地发抖，但是要强的他不愿意展现出自己的恐惧，手指抠进真皮沙发的扶手里陷出像是地狱恶鬼的爪子的痕迹。滚烫的咖啡还是浇在了达里尔的身体上，尼根绕着被黑色紧身衣包的鼓出来一小块的，并未出于兴奋状态的达里尔的下体，棕色的热液落在左边的大腿根接着经过小腹，再落到右边的大腿根。一瞬间达里尔还是疼的叫出声了，被烫伤的皮肤变成红色，达里尔的腿部和小腹的肌肉牵着皮肉，突突地抽搐着，好象女人高潮时的身体反应一样。但是这条鱼怎么弹也跳不出这块案板。距离他来到这件豪宅已经过去一周了，他已经找到了这个人的丑恶——这个让女人神魂颠倒的是个道貌岸然的，满手鲜血的性虐狂。然而他现在身陷囫囵自身难保。

————————————————

刚开始达里尔服侍尼根时，他还对自己的技巧和对状况的掌控能力有一定的自信。他玩的很大，所以当尼根抓起达里尔白色的T恤往达里尔的脖子上缠的时候，他也只是对这个人时不时的有点出格但是又增添情趣调情能力，感到小小的赞叹。但是等到他被尼根勒到停止呼吸，是医生用心脏起搏器给从鬼门关拉回来时，被链子拴住手脚的他这才明白，对方有多病态，他面对的是假小丑，真撒旦。

尼根把他软禁了。一开始达里尔像个爆竹，尼根驯服得很不容易，但是好在血和痛是驯兽师最好的道具。达里尔最总还是学会了。尼根是真的有本事让你死不掉。生不如死在他的地牢里只是个普通的形容词。达里尔不敢造反。他只希望自己受的罪能换来瑞克那边一切安好。你看他这样懂事，但是他每分每秒都在思念瑞克，咀嚼着有关瑞克的回忆来撑下去。不看他那超出年龄的能耐，他毕竟还只是个小孩子啊。

———————————————————————————  
在达里尔被包养的前一个月，瑞克曾经向尼根表示过达里尔也是人，即使是包养也应该有人身自由，尼根表面上客气地说他会考虑的，但是一把瑞克送走，他马上在暗地里开始对瑞克的公司进行报复性的针对。而且每一次计划的制定，都要牵着达里尔，让他跪在自己的脚边，将会议从头到尾一字不拉地说给他听。如果说商人都为追逐利益不择手段，那尼根就是里面最狠毒，做的最绝的。他可以为了减少开支把原本企业里的员工大刀一挥裁掉一半。要起诉要闹事的，上门威胁砍手放血，把黑社会最擅长的一套做全。他过的顺风顺水，肆意妄为。所以当瑞克提出这样有所忤逆他的请求，他就要开始表达出他的不满。先是一艘装满货物的轮船凭空消失在了大洋里，紧接着是某地的子公司的仓库着火。瑞克焦头烂额，他不知道自己仅仅提出了不要囚禁达里尔的请求，而且不是得到同意了吗？他再次安排和尼根的会面。

——————————————————

尼根大口大口地吃着米其林餐厅里的顶级料理，赞美食物的话很多，瑞克一句开口的机会都没有。最后等尼根用餐完毕，一直沉默的瑞克总算挤出了一句，“……please. “尼根擦擦嘴巴，还是一如既往的开朗语调，“我会帮你的。但是我需要达里尔。你要理解我。“”嗯……我理解。“多可笑啊，明明杀人放火的全是他，这会儿还装出一副好心肠的模样。”说起来……你不会以为他死了吧！哈哈哈！“尼根往瑞克面前丢了一个纸袋，袋底是颜色意味不敢往深里想的凝固的褐黑色。”往我这儿塞密探。这样可不好哇。“瑞克的汗毛一下子竖起来。”这样吧。你把你的内裤给我我就原谅你。“”什么？“瑞克瞪大了他的蓝宝石眼睛。”内裤，听不懂吗？要我拼写给你……？“周围的尼根的保镖都哄笑起来，衬得瑞克的不知所措有种良家妇女被调戏的感觉。尼根一把抓回那个纸袋子，呲呲啦啦地就打开了，接着一只发紫的断掌“哐当”地落在还装有食物的餐盘上。高级餐厅里还有小提琴声悠扬，尼根不知道哪里掏出一根牙签叼在嘴里，先前扮演绅士的游戏结束了，他撕开自己假皮露出流氓头头的本性。”现在，原地，脱下来。“但是马上他的面部表情就进行了过山车般的转变，“啊，不强迫！大家都是文明人！”那双诡谲的眼睛却使着让瑞克明白如果违逆他就会落得那个袋子一般的下场的眼色——或许还不如。谁又知道呢？

他的头脑昏昏沉沉的。他把手伸向了自己的裤腰带。他知道这样的示弱有了第一次就肯定会有第二次。但是他别无选择。

———————————————————————————

好景不长——也是意料之中。尼根又开始搞瑞克的公司，搞完就跑到瑞克跟前对他进行淋头撒尿式的羞辱，他对这种模式上瘾了。他总能提出更加变态和怪异的要求，根本就是把瑞克当成他的私奴来调教。而且他越来越熟练了，每一次都是那么志在必得的，像闯进羊圈的群狼那样轻而易举。而瑞克只能委曲求全地求和。瑞克的压力越来越大，尼根的实力远超瑞克，那根本就是碾压式的存在。这一次，在把刀刃抵在瑞克总公司脖子上之后，尼根又提出了要求，他要下次他和达里尔做爱的时候，瑞克在旁边看。这是半年以来，尼根头一次说出的能让他见到达里尔的提议。瑞克根本不能控制住自己急促的呼吸，“easy……easy……”尼根快乐地笑起来。他喜欢看瑞克情绪起伏很大的模样。

“我知道，我把你的宝贝抢过来了，还都不让你看他一眼，确实是我做的不对。“尼根穿着浴袍欢迎瑞克和他共进晚餐，“请用？”瑞克实在吃不下饭。这段日子，他都当作达里尔已经死了，他苦撑着维持着他的生意的每一天，都靠着对达里尔的缅怀坚持下去——托尼根的福，他的精神状态早已糟糕到不适合再作为领导者了。尼根叉起一朵西兰花亲手送到瑞克的跟前。“啊——”瑞克很想躲避拒绝，但他还是配合地张嘴吃了进去。嚼了两口，他的世界就开始天旋地转起来。一瞬间他想着就这样被毒死了也不错。

—————————————————————————— 

等到意识清醒过来，瑞克发现自己被反绑住手，靠在墙上。听力逐渐恢复，一阵阵的哭喊由远及近，像隔了了一层水帘但终究逐渐清晰起来。和着剧烈的头痛，他睁开眼睛，看见了被抓着头发，掐着胸肉操得像一叠叠浪花的达里尔。

“总算醒了啊。你的小情人叫你的名字嗓子都喊哑了。”

达里尔被捅的嗷嗷大哭，瑞克就在自己的面前，但是他却抱不到瑞克，他又羞又爽，汗水、口水和眼泪把脸蛋糊的一团乱糟。“瑞克，呜呜呜……瑞克！“他活像条在欲水里快要溺死的鱼，伸出手，扣着地板也要往瑞克的方向爬。被绑住双手双脚固定在原地的瑞克，他剧烈地喘着气。好像精神奔溃的症状又要发作了，瑞克用力眨眼，他的视线开始无法聚焦，想要好好看着达里尔，却又无法看向尼根攀附在达里尔的肉体上掳掠的情形。他快要坚持不下去了，达里尔的哭叫，每一声对他姓名的呼唤都把他的心脏撕成一条一条。

尼根索性骑着达里尔，一边顶他一边膝行着靠近瑞克。达里尔断断续续地抽噎着，他不顾一切也要爬向瑞克，否则他马上就要死去，或者说他想在幻想中的花田里死去——他的幻觉中瑞克在一片花海中。达里尔终于伸手够到了瑞克，但是他不敢挣脱尼根捅进他身体的玩意儿，他卖力地夹着屁股，想牵着尼根再往前一些，直到他能将自己彻底投入瑞克的怀抱。尼根实在没想到这个婊子还能来这么一出。“你怎么把他调教的……”他看着身下的景象，达里尔竟然跪着一只手撑地，另一只手搂着瑞克的脖子，屁股还把自己的老二夹得生紧，还能把自己一寸寸地带过去。“他真依赖你啊。”尼根一个挺身，就把达里尔送进了瑞克的怀抱，同时居高临下地把达里尔和瑞克都困进了他的狩猎范围。尼根抹了一把额头的汗水顺便凹了个发型，他健硕的胸膛肌肉在他直起身子的同时膨胀起来，雄性征服的气息使得瑞克在一瞬间被笼罩在了阴影里面。达里尔在把头埋进瑞克脖颈的一瞬间大声嚎哭起来，“瑞克！咳咳！瑞……瑞克！呜呜呜……”，他大口大口地呼吸着久违了的瑞克身上的味道，像溺水的人要把来救他的人一起拖进湖底一般，双手像是要箍死瑞克，但同时又有无数的亲吻落在瑞克的脸颊和耳朵和侧颈上。瑞克温柔地回吻着癫狂状态的达里尔，而他的眼神中充满着对尼根不坏好意逼近的戒备和杀意。

尼根的脸还在靠近，然而瑞克没有后退的余地了，他的后脑在向后时被坚硬冰凉的墙体阻止，只好半仰着头，用眼神划一条关于距离的警戒线。尼根仔细端详着瑞克，此刻的他，锋利的面部轮廓透出不容置疑的正直感，海蓝色的眼睛里更是一股子要把他这样的恶人亲手制裁的杀意。于是尼根被激起了更大的征服欲。他把达里尔捞起来，又放下，让达里尔勾住瑞克的腰，在瑞克的腿上坐个满怀。接着他托起达里尔的屁股，对准那个被他操的湿烂的洞口，一点一点进入，同时面带笑意，像是在做奇怪的实验，和瑞克对视着。达里尔在瑞克的耳边发出类似女人的细颤的哼鸣，他努力想象这缓缓进入的是瑞克的老二，聊以安慰，一边将头朝瑞克的肩头埋得更紧，他只想闻到和感受到瑞克，他要将自己从这种折磨式的性爱地狱里脱离开来。尼根的脸却离瑞克越来越近了，笼罩着他的征服计划的雾气在这样暧昧诡异的气氛中散开来。他吻上了瑞克的嘴唇，还嘬了一口，发出戏谑的，“啵”的一声。瑞克呆住了，尼根脸上的笑意愈发放肆，第二个吻马上就过来了。

瑞克抿紧了他的嘴唇，尼根的舌头进不去，一些唾液就只能停留在两个人的嘴巴一圈的胡子上。这样的倔丝毫没有影响到尼根此时此刻的美好心情。“oh，boy.”尼根抚摸着瑞克的脸颊，“你不会忍心拒绝我的。我是说，你怎么舍得你的宝贝受苦呢？”尼根猛地突刺起达里尔，一连串被震得像掉落大理石的钢珠的尖利震天的叫床从达里尔的喉咙里哭喊出来。“啊啊啊！啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜！”但是达里尔给忍住了，他舍不得瑞克心疼自己。他还想在这场输的彻头彻尾的游戏里保留最后的自尊，至少尽全力保住一些瑞克的。尼根瘪瘪嘴，“唔。还挺顽强。”尼根利落地把自己的老二从达里尔的体内拔出，达里尔的身体一抖，身上的肌肉以为可以得到短暂的放松而有轻微的松弛，然而下一秒他就更加恐惧地扒住瑞克的身体，恨不得能从直接钻进瑞克的体内以躲避接下来要发生的事情。“别怕呀。又不是第一次了。”见到达里尔一副怕得要死的模样尼根更笑得开怀。他穿好黑色的橡胶手套，往上头淋了好多润滑液。他再次往瑞克的脸上用力亲了一口，“他什么后果，全在于你。那——我开始咯。”

第一个手指和第二个手指伸进去的时候达里尔已经几乎没有什么感觉了，他趴在瑞克的肩头咬着嘴唇瑟瑟发抖。第三个手指进去的时候他哼出了声，尼根太熟悉这具身体了，只是指尖随便戳摁了几下，就令上一秒还想死的达里尔，发出了舒爽的呜咽声。虽然达里尔感到舒服时叫出的声音是极品级别的，但是尼根的目的，至少是这次，不是为了他舒服。四指没入的时候意味着整个手掌都进入了达里尔的体内。尼根根本懒得找前列腺什么的，他直接在达里尔的肠道里像鱼尾打水一样快频率震颤起来，像达里尔这样的婊子要给他什么耐心细心，把他搞成垃圾堆里的破布才是他最终的归宿。达里尔又开始叫了，叫声和震动的时长一样粘腻绵长，没完没了。原本一直抱着瑞克一刻也不愿舍得松开手的达里尔竟然被刺激的无可奈何拿出一只手抚慰自己的前面。他给自己增加快感，放松自己的括约肌。因为他知道接下来还有大拇指和剩下的半个掌心没有进入，这都需要空间。“你确定吗？”尼根决定给瑞克一次机会，“张开你的嘴，我就不拳他。”瑞克犹豫了一下，就在他决定张嘴，放松咬肌的时候，达里尔的惨叫先一步响起了。怎么会这样？瑞克惊呆了。尼根趁着瑞克没有防备，嘴巴开启的这一瞬间掐着瑞克腮帮子，推城倒池地用舌头掠夺了瑞克的口腔。同时在手掌全部进入达里尔的身体后，手踝还往里面推进了好几寸。“不要！！！啊啊啊好疼！好疼啊！呜啊啊……”达里尔抓不住瑞克的脖子了，这个体位挤压着尼根在他身体里的手，即使他不想和尼根对抗，可是身体的肌肉就是会把异物往外排。他现在就想并拢他的双腿侧躺着，把疼痛就减到最轻。

“好可惜，就犹豫了那么一秒钟，就全输了。”尼根舔舔嘴唇离开瑞克的嘴巴。他和瑞克四目相对着，他享受着瑞克眼中闪着泪光的对他的厌恶的眼神。真是太美丽了。他松开瑞克的下巴，又从后面掐住达里尔的后颈，他不许达里尔往后仰躺下去，一边拳得更加激烈。达里尔低头看见自己的肚子竟然显出一个圆形的顶出的模样，他好害怕，他怕自己的肠子被顶破，而尼根的手掌会撕开他的肚皮，像异形里演的那样，一直血淋淋的手臂破肚而出。他失声了，好像一只被放到案板上的鱼，你看得到他受死前所有惊恐的放弃活下去的神情，但是你一声临死的哀嚎都听不到。

一阵湿热落在瑞克的西裤上蔓延开来。达里尔失禁了。但是还有别的，瑞克低头看过去，有红色的血混合着达里尔的尿液，顺着达里尔的下体一滴一滴——再他失禁之前，血已经流了有好一会儿了。“停下……“瑞克崩溃地摇头，达里尔，一个活生生的人，就要死在他面前了，”快停下！“”不不不。世界不是这样运作的。当你想得到什么，你就得拿出东西来交换。“ ”我换……我换……“瑞克朝着尼根张开嘴伸出舌头，眼中是慌张的泪水。”现在多像话。“尼根把手从达里尔的血洞里抽出来，但是又换上他的粗屌。疯子，他是一个彻彻底底的没有人性的变态。肠子里有血管被搞破了，失血过多的达里尔开始感觉寒冷，他颤抖着他苍白的嘴唇，机械地随着尼根的顶跨发出”嗯，嗯“的声音，表示着还没死的反馈。他想要和瑞克接吻，但是没有他的位置。尼根一边操他，一边和瑞克大搅大合的激吻着，尼根的吐息与瑞克粗重的浸满恨意的气息互相喷薄。你可以说这样的吻没有爱意，但却是那样的充满激情和色气。等到尼根射在了达里尔的体内，这场混乱的三人行才得以告一段落。有医护人员把达里尔抬走了。尼根解开了瑞克的绳子，但是瑞克瘫坐在地上，久久没有反应。

———————————————————————————

一个月后。

太阳落下山时，还会有一段短暂的时间，世界是被橘红色笼罩着的。当夜晚降临时霓虹闪耀的城市另一副面孔开始苏醒。瑞克和达里尔坐在一辆高级加长跑车里，达里尔还是那副吊儿郎当的样子吃着他的棒棒糖，而瑞克则是撑着下巴看着街道两旁的路灯一盏一盏地亮起。巨大的广告牌上是尼根集团新进军的市场——原本是属于瑞克的商业王国的。瑞克瞟了一眼，就扭过头不再看了。尼根并吞了他所拥有的一切。他试着挣扎过，反抗过，但现在他不在乎了。他带着他的小婊子，一同成为了尼根的新玩具。但是那又如何呢？只要他能保住他的员工，保住一些人生存的机会，以何种名义运行他的公司，都不重要了。

手机震动了一下，他拿起来，屏幕上显示出一条来自尼根的信息：“你们什么时候到？“

瑞克放下手机没有回复。他用低沉的嗓音喃喃自语道，快了。


End file.
